


It's Me

by Miss_Mae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, derogatory speech, slight pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: A new legend to the Apex Games, you weren't expecting him to be here.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Kudos: 23





	1. Found

You set the helmet on your desk, relishing in the solid thunk of metal on wood. Brushing your fingers over the smooth edges made you feel secure as the dropship roared. You could hear laughter from a few of the other legends and you smiled to yourself. At least they’re making the best of this. It was your 5th game and things weren’t any easier than when you started. They called you “Pilot” and rightly so. Your father was the last Militia pilot, trained to fight alongside titans in the Frontier Wars. He trained you from a young age in the countryside on Gaea, hoping you could carry on the legacy. You grimace at the thought, he, and any other pilot was long gone now. You shake your head and sit down at the desk. Blueprints were spread neatly across it and not so neatly all over the floor. Your days were filled with strategizing, some way to win the Apex Games. 

You’re scribbling something about robots when a gentle knock on the frame to your cubby startles you. You eye Crypto standing in his black suit and square loafers. Today must be his day. His hands are shoved in his pockets and Gi hovered behind him, eye keeping watch for intruders. Your eyes lingered on his black and gold chest plate, blushing as you shifted your legs to ease the tension growing between them. 

“It’s us and the hunter this game. Come on, we’ll be dropping soon.” Crypto grumbled to you.   
“Oh.. uh. Okay! Be there soon.” You stutter, averting your eyes to hide the blush growing on your face. You looked up quickly as he turned away, swearing you saw him smirk. The ache in your pussy lingered as you imagined that smirk pressed against your lips and the cool metal of Crypto’s prosthetics under your fingers. He never talked to you out of his own will. Any interaction you had with the hacker was limited to the first game you had with him and all of the questions you threw at you. But the deep rumble of his voice and the thoughts of his jet black hair in your fingers as he pressed into you made you tremble. 

Shaking your head, you grabbed your helmet and data knife and rushed to where Crypto and Bloodhound were waiting. You could feel the hunter peering at you through his own helm. For a moment you wondered if he could see the blush on your face. You looked to Crypto and was disappointed to see him staring into the projections from his prosthetics. I have to focus, you thought as you slid the pilot’s helmet on and slipped the knife into your pocket. The other squads around you were lost in their own world of focus. The bay door opened with a deafening roar and you heard a gleeful shout from Mirage as you jumped. 

*************************************************************************************************************

The bullets rained over your head and a single note rang out. 

“Airstrike! Move, move, move!” You screamed. Activating your jump kit, you sprang into the nearest shelter as missiles rained down. Crypto’s neuro link highlighted the last two members of the enemy squad. You watched Bloodhound down one and set off in a chase for the other, roaring. You looked around desperately. Where was Crypto?   
“Crypto!” You shouted, activating your jump kit to search for him. You scanned the area where the airstrike had hit and found him on the ground behind a rock. You rushed to him, breath catching as you neared him. His breastplate was cracked and drawing blood from the tan skin beneath it. His eyes were closed. Rubble from the missiles decorated his black suit in dust and debris. 

“Oh shit, shit, shit. Crypto!” You shouted as you struggled to pry the metal away from his skin, desperate to free his lungs from the crushing pressure. You looked to his face as he groaned in pain and gasped. The left side of his face shield had fallen off, broken in the dirt. You peered at the strong jaw beneath it. 

“Tae Joon.,” you whispered. Crypto’s eyes snapped open, glaring at you with malice.  
“What did you just say?” He hissed at you. His eyes burned holes in your cheeks as you looked at him sheepishly.   
“N- nothing. I’m sorry.” You looked away from him and set to mending his wounds. 

Your thoughts raced as you cleaned the blood and gave Crypto a medkit to use. The heavy footsteps of Bloodhound brought you to your senses. This was still a game and the announcer stated there were two squads left. It was time to move. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Your first victory was bittersweet. Crypto locked himself away in his apartment, disappearing as soon as the ship brought everyone back. A few of the other legends clapped you on the back, congratulating you and the hunter. You thanked them with a small smile and pulled off your helmet. Someone had offered drinks at Mirage’s bar, but you declined. Your mind felt numb. Crypto couldn’t have been Tae Joon. The Tae Joon you knew loved books and his sister and eating street food. As you walked home, your shoulders felt heavy with memories. You had met Tae Joon on a trip to Suotamo. Your father was long gone and you needed work. You picked up hours working in a library and at a small internet cafe. You had seen him often. You began to love the way his eyes glinted beneath his glasses and the way his face lit up when he found a new piece of information. His laugh made you grin. You made every excuse possible to be near him while you were working. One day, he approached you. When you caught sight of him coming towards you, you dropped every manuscript. You swept down to pick them up with a slew of apologies and courtesies. He laughed and helped you. 

“I’ve seen you here often,” He said. “Do you work here?” 

“I-I do,” You managed to spit out. You couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the eye.

“I’ve seen you reading books on the frontier wars and their technology. Interesting stuff. Would you like to get coffee with me? We can talk about it.” 

Your eyes snapped up to his in disbelief. A wonderful, soft smile was spread across his face and you nodded vigorously. 

Those days seemed so long ago. You remember walking down the streets of Suotamo at night, holding Tae Joon’s hand. He was never very open about his life, but he made you laugh and you shared stories together. You showed him your pilot’s helmet one day and sat for hours in the countryside talking about the ways it could be used. You couldn’t believe the night his face flashed across the jumbo screens. “Wanted: Murder Hacker” “Wanted: Hacker murders sister in apartment” “Murder Hacker kills sister” and Tae Joon’s face flashed across the screens. 

You snapped back to reality when a hand grabbed you from the dark, pulling you harshly. You tried to cry out but a hand smothered your mouth. Your fist flew and collided with metal. You cried out and the attacker grunted. 

“Quite, y/n. It’s me.” 

You looked up with wild eyes. Crypto stood over you, clutching you to his chest. Your heart raced as you shoved him off of you. “I didn’t see anything. So don’t try coming after me, Cryppie.” You hoped the nickname from Mirage would make him go away. Crypto scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. He looked around, eyes shifting. Paranoid as ever, he grabbed you and pulled you in the direction of your apartment. 

You locked the door behind you as you both entered the dark apartment. Minimal light came in from the windows overlooking the city. You sighed and looked around, searching for Crypto. You heard the hum of Gi and followed it. The drone zipped past you and posed itself at the door. You shook your head at the man’s paranoid actions, there was nothing here to get him. He appeared next to you in an instant, his dark suit blending him into the shadows. You looked at his troubled face. Something had broken inside him. The paranoid man was melting away. A tear fell from his left eye as he stared down at you. 

“It’s been so long.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around you. You melted into him and breathed in the smells of today’s game, gunpowder and grass. Crypto’s chest shook gently and you tried to soothe him, running your hands over the soft velvet suit that covered his back. He pulled you with him, letting you go to take your hand. Your eyes widened at the sight of your messy bed. 

“Crypto.,” you whisper as he kicked off his shoes, pulling you gently into the bed. You sat next to him and stared at his face, trying to read it in the dark. 

“Y/n, I’ve missed you so much.” You could feel his fingers trailing over your leg, half cold where the metal blended into the skin. Your breath caught in your throat as his other hand cradled your face, gently stroking the messy hair back behind your ear.


	2. Taken

“Is it really you, Tae Joon? I- I thought they got you, the Syndicate. I thought you were dead. Oh, gosh Mila-” you stopped yourself as you felt Crypto wince at the sound of his sister’s name. 

“It’s me, y/n. I’m here.” He leaned closer and pressed his lips against yours. His lips were warm and soft, slightly wet with the salt from his tears. You brought your hands to his face, the cool metal plate warmed under your hands as you traced his new jawline. His kisses began to grow urgent. You met his urgency with a little force as you slid a hand into his black, spiked hair, pulling gently. He moaned against your lips and slid his hands to your waist, gently pushing you onto your back. Your hands found his chest as Crypto positioned himself above you, lips meeting yours again. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, y/n.” He breathed against your lips. You moan gently and run your hands over his chest, tracing the places where metal met skin. You could feel the tip of Crypto’s arousal brushing against your leg. He ran a hand up to your breast and squeezed it, teasing your nipple and kneading your breast with one hand. He broke away from your lips with a gasp and fumbled with the hem of your shirt. You helped him pull it over your head, revealing your supple breasts pushing out from your black bra. Crypto muttered something in his native tongue while teasing one of them. Gently, he pulled up the bra and teased your bare nipple. A wave of pleasure washed over you as raised your leg to meet Crypto’s bulge, wiggling yourself to try and press yourself against it. Sensing your desire, Crypto pressed his covered sex against your clothed cunt. He grinded against you, slipping on of your nipples into your mouth and teasing your other breast with his free hand. 

“Crypto-” you moaned. “Oh fuck..” You gasped as his teeth met your nipple. Your cunt was slick by now and your movements bigger, desire growing inside you. You wanted him to fill you up and finally take you as his own. You slid a hand down to his bulge and rubbed it, moaning as your fingers discovered it’s girth. Crypto moaned gently, allowing you to play with him. With a sigh, he broke away from you, pulling off his coat. He tugged gently at the waistline of your pants and you hurriedly undressed. Crypto stared at your black thong and caught your hand as you went to pull it off. His metallic fingers wrapped around the thin material and pulled effortlessly, tearing the material away from your sopping cunt. You squirmed as you felt his gaze fixate on it. Crypto hummed in his throat and raised his thumb to your clit, drawing circles on it. Excited by your moans of pleasure, he lowered his face to your cunt and licked at your sex. Sucking on your clit, Crypto slid a large finger easily into your walls, locking eyes with you as you moaned, realizing his game. He wanted you to be reduced into a shaking mess before he would consider entering you. 

“Tae Joon, please -” you begged. “Please, please fuck me.” 

Crypto hummed in response, still sucking on your clit. He drew his long finger halfway out and slid another into your wet pussy. He moaned gently as your walls flexed around his fingers and he began to slide them in and out. You locked your fingers in his thick hair, keeping his mouth on your clit as your pleasure rose inside you. You squirmed beneath his touch, grinding your clit against his mouth, searching for a deeper angle. Your breath grew louder as his fingers quickened at your sex. 

“Yes, baby... use me to fuck yourself,” Crypto groaned. “You want my cock badly, don't you y/n?” 

You moaned in response, cunt aching from missing Crypto’s mouth on your clit. You whimper, thighs tensing, as he pulls his hand away from you and drags a finger between your lips, feeling your wetness. 

“Well, if you want it so badly..” Crypto teased in a deep voice. You cursed the darkness as you felt Crypto moving in the bed. You heard him pull off his pants and underwear, tossing them off the bed, onto the floor. Crypto’s hands gripped your hips strongly, pulling you down the bed. You let your hands fall beside you as he loomed over you. Your cunt throbbed, squeezing around air in anticipation. Crypto pulled your hips to his. You realized he was sitting up as he pulled your legs over his own. He teased the head of his cock against your wet pussy, muttering something in his native tongue. You moaned gently, feeling the uncut skin become covered in your wetness. 

“Yeah-,” he soothed. “Take my cock like a good girl.” Crypto pushed the tip of his cock against your walls, groaning as they gave way to his thick cock. You moaned loudly as he buried himself inside you, filling you up so deliciously a bit of saliva dribbled down your cheek. His hands held your hips hard as he rocked slowly in and out of you. His moans filled your ears and you could feel his eyes locked on your breasts as they bounced with his thrusts. Your fingers tightened around the sheets as Crypto set a heavy pace, your breasts bouncing as his cock slammed deep against the walls of your pussy. Your cunt tightened as he quickened his pace. Crypto’s moans became ragged gasps and you realized he was reaching his limit. Your hands flew to your breasts to give him a show as he worked your cunt. You cried out when he let one hand off your hips and met your hot cunt with cool, metal fingers. 

Your fingers squeezed your breasts and teased your nipples, release growing quickly inside you. Crypto was fucking you hard now, each thrust shaking your body and leaving it weak as his cock slid almost out before rushing back in to hit your walls. 

“Oh- fuck! Crypto!” You screamed and squirmed under him, his hand on your hip holding you down tightly as you came. Crypto moaned loudly, thrusting hard one last time, burying his cock deep in your walls, filling you with thick seed. You gasped at the painful thrust and moaned as you felt his seed filling you, leaking out onto the bedsheets.

A familiar deep rang in the nearly silent room and Crypto’s head snapped up, facing the front door where Gi was posed.


End file.
